Mine
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: She is watching him, and it's not happy with what she sees. Horrible summary, good fic, weird but good.


_**Disclaimer:** OK, lets get this over with. I don't own the Harry Potter universe, or the characters that live on it, all of that is Rowling's. I do own the crazy narrator so. No profits, no sue._

_**Author's Note:** Hi again, I post this fic some days ago, it was separate in two chapters, becuase I was planning to continue it; but I'm not goping to do it any more, probably a second part in the future, but who knows. So, it's short, and it's weird, but I hope you like it anyway. Oh, yeah, I was forgetting something,you can putwhateverHP male characterthat you like in the role of the guy, in my mind it's Remus, but you can choose another one.Now,the fic; enjoy._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

* * *

**"Mine"**

Author: Lorien Lupin

**.oOo.**

I look at you from across the room. From my current place behind the refreshment's table I can see you easily, in spite of all the couples dancing. You're dancing too; you hold your partner close to your body, way to close to be appropriate, but that doesn't seem to bother her, because she is smiling at you, the little slut. Of course, you are grinning at her too, and being the perverted son of a bitch that you are, you're rubbing against her in tune with the music, like some kind horny jungle cat.

I don't know what has possessed you, for you to be acting this way lately, but I certainly don't like it. You're mine to admire, just mine, and nobody should be able to put a hand on you with the kind of intentions that the slut obviously has. And again you have being acting differently lately, more outgoing, more talkative, more self confident around people. Your choices in clothing had change too; you wear your school robe open now, showing to the rest of the school your new style in jeans, shirts and t-shirts, an style that can be resume in two words: form fitting.

At first I had liked the new you too. Everyone could look at you with those hungry eyes as long as they keep their hands to themselves. But then you begun to date some of those little whores that were always after you; and you begun to give this little shows, with growing frequency. Their filthy hands all over you, one intention writing all over their faces; exactly like the one writing in that slut's freckled face right now.

But I had enough; today you are going to know who I am. No more "Ms nice" to you, no more watching from a far. You have showed me that you can't be trusted on your own. I will have to claim you as mine; be sure that no one would touch again. Because, you are mine, and mine alone.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

I love to see you like this, squirming, twisting, pulling and kicking; all sweaty and so scared. Your adorable, you know? The way you keep trying, even when you know that the spell is going to keep you in your place, no matter what.

You mouth it's wide open; you're screaming your lungs out, I can tell. You look so silly that way that I can't help myself.

No one it's going to hear you, no one it's going to hear you – I repeat in a singsong voice.

You close your mouth, your eyes going wider, and I just had to laugh. And my laugh echoed through the room so loudly, that you flinch. It just hit you, I can tell; you know now that if I don't bother to shut up, then no one it's going to hear you, even if you do scream.

It's your fault, you now? – I tell you as I sit next to you, smiling when you try to get away from me with very little success, due to the magic bonds in your wrists and ankles – you just couldn't go on and act like you always have. No, you had to go, and act as sluttish as your friends. You make me do this, if you don't keep them away I'll have to do it for you.

I raise my wand and recite the spell. I guess you know the spell, because you start your mute screaming again, and restart your kicking and twitching with renew intensity.

Oh! Don't be such a baby – I tease smiling at you, before approaching the glowing point of my want to your twitching wrist – It would only hurt for a little while – and with that I press the wand to your skin. To bad that this is the only safe and permanent way of doing this; burning skin doesn't smell good.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**The End **(for us, at least... evil laugh)

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well, that was it. Do you like it? I hope you do. And if you do, please leave a review, you don't have to write to much, just say you like it and make my day. And if you like it, but picture other than Remus in the guy's role, you can suggest him for the very possible sequel, because if you don't say anything, it's going to be Remus (I'm obsess with that werewolf!) And last, but definitely not least, very special thanks to Nekura-Chan for her review; and no, sorry Nekura, but the sequel is not going to be slash._

_And with that, I'm done, bye everybody, please don't forget to click on the"Go" button, and help my selfesteem. Kisses to you all._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


End file.
